


Ce que ton cœur désire voir

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les services de Mycroft ont trouvé le Miroir du Rised...et il s'agit de le tester...qui de mieux que Sherlock , John , Greg et les autres pour servir de cobayes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que ton cœur désire voir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mirror Of Erised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293057) by [missilemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missilemuse/pseuds/missilemuse). 



> Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.
> 
> Merci beaucoup à missilemuse de m'avoir donner l'autorisation de traduire sa fic, merci beaucoup aussi à ma bêta pour sa relecture prompte et efficace et merci beaucoup à vous d'être venus lire cette traduction, bonne lecture!

« Merci à vous tous d’être venus ici aujourd’hui ! Votre participation est grandement appréciée ! »

« Ce n’est pas comme si on avait eu le choix… » L’aparté de Sherlock ne fut pas aussi discret que prévu.

Au contraire, Sally n’hésita pas à être vocale : « Parle pour toi, le taré, moi je n’ai pas de mal à m’y faire. » Elle se prélassait dans un confortable fauteuil tout en portant à ses lèvres une coupe de Champagne chambré. 

Sherlock fit la moue. C’était bien dans le genre de Mycroft de tout faire pour causer un syndrome de Stockholm chez les personnes qu’il kidnappait en moins de quelques jours. Un voyage organisé de cinq jours en Ecosse dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, et ça aux frais de la princesse…Après on s’étonne encore que l’économie parte à vau-l’eau.... Rien que pour satisfaire les ridicules caprices de son frère, ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous réunis dans ce château en ruines.

«Ce qui va suivre, pour utiliser une expression de Sherlock, est une expérience. Nous avons réussi à nous procurer un objet aux curieuses propriétés électromagnétiques… »

Il marqua une pause, pour l’effet dramatique, alors que Sherlock bâillait ostensiblement. 

« Comme vous avez pu le lire dans les clauses de confidentialité que vous avez signées, vous représentez notre échantillon de population. Le blog du docteur Watson nous a permis d’analyser votre comportement et votre environnement. Considérez que l’étape qui suit relève du…recueil de données. »

Anderson examina l’équipement présent dans la pièce.

« Je ne consentirai pas à l’usage de technologies intrusives telles que la pose d’électrodes cérébrales. »

Sherlock se sentit obliger de rétorquer : 

« Ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait cerveau… »

Avant qu’Anderson ne puisse répliquer, Mycroft les interrompit précipitamment : « Tout est sous contrôle, il n’y a aucun risque. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c’est regarder dans ce miroir et me dire ce que vous y voyez. » Il pointa du doigt un haut miroir ancien à cadre doré qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. « Une de ses curieuses propriétés est qu’il semble que l’on ne peut pas le déplacer sans l’endommager. L’équipement est là simplement pour nous assurer que vous ne nous dites rien d’autre que la vérité. Si vous voulez bien commencer…»

Madame Hudson fut la première à passer devant le miroir

« Je suis au paradis ! » s’exclama-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? Es-tu certain de ne pas avoir mis un peu de LSD dans le champagne, Mycroft ? » Sherlock ne put retenir le sarcasme qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Non, c’est seulement mon reflet. Je suis morte, et au Paradis et Billy est avec moi. Nous sommes entourés d’anges et nous…et nous prenons le thé ensemble ! C’est merveilleux ! » Elle se tourna vers Mycroft, les yeux baignés de larmes. « Est-ce que c’est comme une boule de cristal, est-ce que ce miroir montre l’avenir ? »

Mycroft ne s’impliqua pas : « Nous n’en savons rien. »

Sherlock continuait sur sa lancée : « Tester des substances hallucinatoires sur des personnages âgés…c’est bas, très bas, même selon tes standards, Mycroft ! » 

Mycroft l’ignora ostensiblement.

Vint ensuite Lestrade :

« J’ai l’air plus jeune, je suis assis à mon bureau »

Sally ronchonna : « Patron, vous allez tous nous filer des complexes… »

« Rien de plus ? » s’enquit Mycroft

« Attendez, il y’a un cadre sur le bureau. C’est une photo de Lisa et moi et de …de notre fils. Nous avons un fils! »

« C’est son ex-femme » précisa Sally à un John perplexe.

Lestrade semblait incapable de détacher le regard du miroir. « Il y’a quelque chose d’autre…voilà, j’ai compris…il y’a un calendrier électronique sur mon bureau, on est lundi et pourtant tout est calme, pas un coup de fil, rien… »

« Mmmh » acquiesça Mycroft comme s’il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

Sherlock eut l’air horrifié. 

John parla pour la première fois depuis le début de l’expérience.

« Eh bien, on dirait que ce miroir nous montre ce que l’on veut voir… »

Sherlock eut un regard méprisant pour le docteur : « Bien sûr qu’il nous montre ce que l’on veut voir…du moins c’est ce qui est gravé sur le cadre en boustrophédon : « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais ce que ton cœur désire voir. » Je suppose que cela rend plus influençable la personne sur laquelle on teste la substance… »

 

John décida de ne pas faire remarquer qu’il était probablement le seul à avoir compris le sens de l’inscription. 

« Mais après…Pourquoi Lestrade voudrait-il un monde sans crimes, sans travail ?! Comment peut-il vouloir ça ? » cracha le détective. 

John n’arrivait pas à trouver une explication logique. 

Molly fut la troisième à passer.  
« Oh mon dieu ! » Sherlock bougonnait déjà. 

 

Alors qu’elle s’installait bien en face du miroir, elle rougit vivement et les battements de son cœur s’affolèrent : 

« Je me marie… »  
Sherlock s’enfonça dans son fauteuil et enfouit son visage dans ses mains : 

 

« …avec Benedict Cumberbatch ! » cria-t-elle de joie.

Le détective releva la tête comme s’il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

« QUI ? »

« Oh !» Sally gémit d’approbation. 

« C’est le type sexy qui jouait Frankenstein dans la pièce…même sa voix suffit à me rendre toute chose… »

Ce fut le tour d’Anderson d’avoir l’air furieux. 

Du coin de l’œil, John vit Sherlock googler furieusement le nom de l’acteur en question. 

Ce fut donc le tour de Sally. 

« S’il vous plaît, n’allez pas nous dire que vous épousez Anderson, j’ai encore un peu de respect pour vous ! » 

« Sherlock ! » réprimanda le médecin, Sally les ignora et Anderson lui lança un regard mauvais mais une fois devant le miroir, la sergente semblait incapable de dire ce qu’elle voyait. 

« Prenez votre temps ! » Mycroft n’était pas aussi patient qu’il voulait le faire croire. 

« C’est personnel ! » bafouilla-t-elle en évident le regard du fonctionnaire. Voilà qui titillait la curiosité de Sherlock. Mais la réputation du Gouvernement Britannique en personne n’était pas usurpée : 

« Plus personnel que ce que le lieutenant Lestrade a vu ? »

« Okay! » Elle cracha la seconde partie de sa phrase. 

« Je suis le taré ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » s’enquit prudemment Mycroft au moins où Sherlock s’exclama : 

« Je ne vous permets pas ! »

Elle poursuivit, sans plus regarder le miroir mais en serrant les dents : 

« Je viens sur une scène de crime, comme il le fait, je fais des déductions, comme il le fait et je résous l’affaire en cinq minutes sans avoir besoin de personne, comme il le fait. » 

Sherlock, si c’était possible, eut l’air encore plus horrifié que lorsque Lestrade était passé devant le miroir. 

« C’est quoi votre problème ? » hurla-t-il en regardant Lestrade et ses collègues.

Il n’aimait pas le sourire de réconfort que John adressait à Sally, il était un peu trop impliqué. 

C’était maintenant au tour d’Anderson, et il était certain que l’on ne pourrait empêcher Sherlock de parler.

« Peut-être que le miroir va montrer une transplantation de cerveau qui bénéficierait à Anderson…pardon…ce n’est pas possible, une transplantation implique qu’il y’ait quelque chose à remplacer sous ce crâne épais… »

« La ferme, le taré ! J’essaye de réfléchir. »

« Ou peut-être encore que vous allez vous voir recevoir le tout nouvellement instauré spécialement pour vous Prix Nobel de la Stupidité. »

Anderson se figea sur place, la bouche béante, mettant brutalement terme aux sarcasmes de Sherlock. 

« Je caresse un stégosaure et j’ai un bébé tyrannosaure dans la main » dit-il dans un murmure. 

Le silence pesant faillit s’installer mais fut interrompu par les éclats de rire tonitruants de John Watson. Sherlock ne savait plus quoi dire avant de se tourner vers une Sally déconfite pour lui poser une question : « Comment avez-vous réussi à vous convaincre de coucher avec lui ? »

« Eh bien, John, fini de rire, c’est votre tour… » appela Mycroft

Alors que John se levait, Sherlock le fit se rasseoir : 

«Non, moi d’abord, je ne fais pas confiance à ce gros idiot ! »

« Comme tu veux. » Mycroft ne se départit pas de sa courtoisie. 

« Dans ce cas-là, je veux que tu passes devant le miroir »

« Moi?» Il cacha bien sa surprise.

« Oui, TOI ! Tu dis que c’est le miroir qui génère les visions et tu certifies que tu nous as pas drogués avec une de tes substances hallucinogènes en cours d’expérimentation…il faut nous le prouver ! »

« Tu sais que je peux facilement berner les systèmes de contrôle. »

« Ce n’est pas une surprise, je le sais. » dit Sherlock sur un ton méprisant avant de jubiler : « Mais tu ne peux pas me berner, moi. Je présume que c’est là l’une des raisons pour laquelle tu es là en personne, pour t’assurer que je dis la vérité sur ce que je vois. Laisse-moi l’honneur de faire la même chose pour toi. Je serai ton polygraphe. »

« Vous n’avez pas encore essayé ? » John semblait incrédule.

Mycroft n’eut pas l’air préoccupé : « Pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes…ma secrétaire a essayé. Paraît-il qu’elle se voyait aux mains de trois personnalités bien connues du public et qu’elles s’affairaient simultanément à lui procurer du plaisir. » Il ignora le hoquet de surprise qui semblait émaner de Molly alors qu’il continuait sur le même ton badin : « Il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes de sécurité maintenant ! »

Sherlock le regarda s’installer devant le miroir, l’air indécent tant il était impatient de savoir ce que voyait son frère. 

« Ah! » Le visage de Mycroft s’illumina du seul sourire satisfait que John n’ait jamais vu sur ses lèvres.

« Et ? Que vois-tu ? » le pressa Sherlock.

Mycroft respira profondément et fit un pas sur le côté pour faire face à son cadet, honnêtement avec un sourire béat : 

« Apparemment, mon désir secret est d’être Willy Wonka. » 

Sherlock eut l’air perplexe alors que tous les autres éclataient de rire.

« Qui ? » Il se tourna désespérément vers John qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire à l’image qui s’était formée dans sa tête. Le brillant détective sortit son téléphone mais Mycroft trancha : « Tu pourras googler ça plus tard, Sherlock. Je me suis plié à ta condition, c’est ton tour maintenant ! »

« Ce n’est pas la peine. Je sais déjà ce que je verrai » persista-t-il, têtu comme une mule. 

« Et ce sera ? » demanda Mycroft, plus hautain que jamais. 

« Eh bien, ce serait moi poussant Moriarty du haut d’une falaise. » 

John fronça les sourcils, Lestrade eut l’air inquiet. 

« Fascinant… Mais si tu t’en souviens bien, aucun d’entre nous n’a vu ce qu’il s’attendait à voir, toi aussi tu pourrais être surpris, Sherlock. » Le ton était traînant. 

« J’en doute. » marmonna-t-il alors qu’il alla voir de quoi il en retourner derrière le miroir, l’inspectant avec soin.

Le docteur était de l’avis du détective. S’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui pouvait avoir des certitudes sur son esprit, c’était bien Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock s’installa finalement devant le miroir, l’air profondément ennuyé et ricana : 

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi je fais ça…Je ne fais rien de plus que d’être assis sur un tapis devant la cheminée de mon appartement. Toutefois, précisons que je n’ai pas de tapis qui ressemble à celui-ci. Oh, c’est curieux. Il y a un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, je suppose donc qu’il fait très froid, on est probablement au creux de l’hiver et pourtant pour une raison mystérieuse, je ne porte pas de chemise. Hmm, il doit s’agir d’une expérience. »

Comme il tournait le dos à la pièce, il ne put pas remarquer que tout le monde était subitement devenu toute ouïe à la description. Sur le visage de John se peignait un mélange de surprise et d’inquiétude. Pourtant il avait été certain que le miroir lui aurait montré Moriarty d’une façon ou d’une autre. Mais là, ce n’était pas de la manière qu’il avait supposé. Il imagina ce qui allait suivre : « Mycroft, si Jim rentre dans la pièce alors que je suis à moitié nu dans mon propre appartement, j’explose ton machin en mille morceaux. » Il ne regardait plus son reflet.

« Sherlock ! » Mycroft était maintenant à bout.

« Pourrais-tu juste te concentrer convenablement sur ton reflet pendant une minute ! Tu n’as qu’à décrire ce que tu veux ! Tu n’as pas besoin de faire des déductions ! »

Il remit en place en soufflant. Après un moment son visage s’illumina : « Voilà John ! »

John s’assit plus convenablement à cette annonce.

« Dieu merci, il porte au moins un pull. Sa blessure fait des siennes en hiver. Il s’assoit à côté de moi, devant la cheminée. » Il continuait son récit sans se soucier de la tension grandissante de son auditoire. « Je lui enlève son pull, pourquoi je ferais ça ? IL VA PRENDRE FROID ESPÈCE D’IDIOT! » Il pesta contre son reflet et continua sur un ton bougon. «  
Peut-être qu’Anderson a infecté ce truc. Maintenant je…oh ! » Il haleta soudainement alors que son cerveau prenait conscience de ce que ses yeux voyaient.

Il eut un temps la bouche béante puis déglutit fortement et rougit ; ses pommettes prirent une couleur rouge jamais vue jusqu’alors, rouge qui ne tarda pas à embraser jusqu’au lobe de ses oreilles. Sa respiration était devenue plus erratique. Il avait l’air complètement ensorcelé, incapable de détacher le regard du miroir. Molly gloussa mais Sherlock n’en avait cure.

Au bout d’un moment, Mycroft s’éclaircit la gorge pour mettre un terme à la transe : « Je crois que cela nous fait assez de données, petit frère. » 

Le détective avait l’air d’être encore sous le choc de ce qu’il avait vu alors qu’il retournait vers John, John qui avait un regard indéchiffrable. Anderson eut un rire moqueur : « Et c’est lui qui dit que j’ai le crâne épais ! » Pour la première fois, Sherlock n’eut rien à répondre.

« Debout John ! » Le docteur sentit que tous dans la pièce étaient encore plus dans l’expectative. Mais à la différence de la première fois où Mycroft l’avait appelé, sa main ne tremblait plus. En fait, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Mycroft qui le regardait, un peu perplexe. 

« Eh bien… » Le Gouvernement Britannique le piqua alors que tous retenaient leur souffle. John pouvait sentir leurs regards percer son pull. 

« Bah…je ne vois rien. »

« Quoi ? » Lestrade eut l’air tendu.

« Je veux dire par là que c’est juste moi…moi qui me regarde dans un miroir normal. Je porte les mêmes vêtements, je suis dans la même position et je parle, juste un reflet normal… »

La pièce se mit à bourdonner sous les chuchotements. Il se détourna du miroir, et n’arriva plus à dissimuler le sourire triomphant qu’il avait réussi à cacher durant les cinq dernières minutes. Il marcha la tête haute jusqu’à son toujours perplexe colocataire, fit un clin d’œil à Mycroft, saisit le dit colocataire et l’entraîna hors de la pièce alors que les autres gloussaient bêtement. 

Mycroft, alors qu’il les regardait partir, eut un sourire tout aussi triomphant.


End file.
